Your Character (Perfect Match)
Your Character in Perfect Match is the main protagonist of the Perfect Match series. Although his/her default name is "Kai", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. The player can also choose the gender of their character. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone and facial features, and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality Chapters Relationships Hayden Young You first met Hayden at the end of Chapter 1. Hayden is your Match from Eros, and he/she is quite affectionate with Your Character, fancying your dates and enjoying spending time with you and your friends. Hayden is shown to be very protective of you as he/she saved you from the car wreckage as well as serving as a living shield when Eros security aimed a taser at you. Damien Nazario He is one of your potential love interests. At the start of the story, Damien is shown to care about your character's well-being and looks out for you. In Chapter 3, he seems surprised and flustered if you answered yes to finding him attractive in a game of Truth or Drink. It's also revealed in Chapter 9 that Eros found him ineligible to get a match because he has a strong romantic attachment to you. Sloane Washington Sloane is one of your potential love interests. Hayden introduced you to her in Chapter 3. She wants to become friends with you as it is hard for her to make friends because she is shy. You can choose to go to the planetarium with her and strengthen your relationship with her. She helps you escape Eros and try to uncover their secrets. Nadia Park Nadia is your cousin. She recommended you to try out the matchmaking service. In Chapter 7, you can choose to take her to a self-defense class to help her get over Steve (premium choice). If you chose to do that, in Chapter 9 she will defend herself by kicking an Eros security guard in the face. Dipper In Chapter 4, if you picked animal lover, Hayden will own Dipper. As soon as she meets you, she takes a liking to you instantly. Character Customization Gender, Face & Hair Perfect Match Female Faces.jpg|Female Faces Perfect Match Male Faces.jpg|Male Faces Perfect Match Female Hairstyles.jpg|Female Hairstyles in Book 1 Perfect Match Male Hairstyles.jpg|Male Hairstyles in Book 1 PM Book 2 Female Hair.jpg|Female Hairstyles in Book 2 PM Book 2 Male Hair.jpg|Male Hairstyles in Book 2 Outfit Choices in Book 1 Perfect Match Initial outfits.jpg|Initial outfits Perfect Match Date with Hayden.jpg|Date with Hayden Perfect Match Nadias Housewarming Party.jpg|Nadia's Housewarming Party PM Trip to Cedar Rest.jpg|Trip to Cedar Rest ShirtleswhitemaleMC.png|Male MC Face 3 Shirtless PM Female MC Lingerie.png|Female MC Lingerie PM Date at the Opera House.jpg|Date at the Opera House PM Royalty Outfit Disguise.jpg|Royalty Outfit Diguise PM Dinner at Berlin.jpg|Dinner at Berlin PM Vipera Disguise.jpg|Vipera Club outfit PM Guard Uniform.jpg|Artic Guard Uniform Outfit Choices in Book 2 PM Book 2 Initial.jpg|Book 2 Initial Outfits PM Rescue Mission.jpg|Rescue Mission PM Video Game Launch Party.jpg|Video Game Launch Party PM Intern Outfit.jpg|Intern Outfit PM2FemaleMCinoutfitforWinonainterview.png|Winona Interview Outfit Miscellaneous PerfectMatchMaleMCErosProfile.jpg|Your Character's (Male) Eros Profile PM Female MC Eros Profile.png|Your Character's (Female) Eros Profile Trivia * A version of Your Character is shown on the covers of Perfect Match, Book 1 and Perfect Match, Book 2. * "Kai" is a gender neutral name. * Like the main characters of The Royal Romance, High School Story, and Home for the Holidays, the main character in this book has a last name. ** Similar to Home for the Holidays, however, the main character's last name is set to "Park" right from the start and cannot be changed. * The default name of "Kai Park" could be a reference to a character and big bad in The Vampire Diaries TV Series called Malachai "Kai" Parker. * Your character shares the same surname as Ben Park from the LoveHacks series. * In Book 2, Chapter 4 of Perfect Match, Your Character told Damien Nazario in a flashback, how the show America's Most Eligible would be a thousand times better if the contestants fell down trap doors when they were eliminated. * Additionally, he also revealed to Damien that he is "one of those filthy millenials who doesn't answer their phone" in the same chapter. Category:Characters Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Male Category:Female